


bicycle built for two.

by Kotyatin



Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Fake Character Death, Nightmares, Other, recall center, situations of peril
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: найнсу тоже снятся кошмары.
Relationships: RK900 Android(s)/RK900 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817





	bicycle built for two.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: лагерь уничтожения, верная погибель (в кошмаре), упоминания выстрелов.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> RK900 из пейринга Reed 1800 или RN9. название взято из песни Daisy Bell.  
> больше про РН9 можно прочитать тут: https://twitter.com/search?q=%23рн9&src=typed_query

он жмется к тебе тихо-тихо  
он доверяет безгранично, и ты подвел его  
ты в самом деле предатель  
и он любит тебя.  
у них сотня винтовок, их лица не разглядеть сквозь черный пластик  
не взмолиться о пощаде этих пустых зеленых глаз  
ты хватаешь RK за руку, передаешь всю уверенность и спокойствие  
ты лжешь, и он любит тебя.  
он не хочет уходить, но пойдет за тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился  
он прощает тебя  
за все, что ты не сделал.  
где-то вдали раздается выстрел  
он вздрагивает, крупно дрожит  
но через слабую ниточку связи ты чувствуешь лишь желание защитить, уберечь  
он всегда был твоим ангелом.  
ты чувствуешь, не видишь  
этот океан чужих страданий, страха, отчаяния  
ты всегда был их маяком, но сейчас твой слабый огонек никому не поможет  
ты ведешь его туда, где нет страшных щелчков и оглушительных выстрелов, где прожектор не слепит и голос в динамиках не звенит сталью  
туда, где вас не разорвут, не отрежут друг от друга  
туда, где вы будете навечно вместе  
туда, где все закончится  
как и началось  
со вспышкой  
ты подаешь ему другую руку, будто приглашаешь на танец  
ты обещаешь, что это сон  
плохой сон, и он верит тебе  
он улыбается, как всегда улыбался  
отчаянно-счастливо  
ты не успеваешь улыбнуться в ответ.

_"это и правда сон, малыш."_


End file.
